Merry Christmas SpaceTime!
by DayLight Marker
Summary: It's Christmas! Hope you guys are enjoying the holidays as much as I am! Anyway here's a little SpaceTime for your holiday season! Hope you like it! Jade has a gift for Dave but will she have enough guts to give it him? Or will he just take it! Read to find out! SpaceTime, hints of Grimdorks. One-Shot. Rated T just to be safe. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**Day: Hey guys and Merry Christmas! Sorry for not updating anything in a while, I kinda jammed both of my index fingers making it almost impossible to type. Anyway hope you enjoy! Oh and did I mention Christmas is my favorite time of year? CAUSE IT IS!**

**Midnight: Sorry Day but, I'm afraid I'm out of fuck's to give at the moment. I'll get back to you when I get more. Anyway moving on, Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Enjoy and comment.**

* * *

The cold bitterness of winter nipped playfully at the emerald eyed girl's nose, drawing a small giggle from her rosy lips and her thick round glasses to fog up the slightest bit.

Jade laughed as she chased the many falling flakes of frozen sky in an attempt to catch them on the tip of her tongue, even though most of them ended up landing in her long ebony colored hair. To anyone who happened to pass by would think she was a child playing in the snow.

And in a sense she was.

Her joyfulness was to be expected, one because she's Jade Harley and that was kinda of her thing, two because it was the first time in her many eighteen years of life that she has witnessed the miracle of snow that mother nature had to offer. Real snow, from the planet Earth and not some other foreign one.

And the fact that it would be her first Christmas she would spend with her friends.

The raven haired girl continued to frolic among the flurries of white which blanketed the woods around her. It enveloped everything in it's chilling warmth causing the world to enter a peaceful silence.

Everything from the animals in their deep winter slumber to the plants dead for the season waiting to bloom again were still and silent. Only the wind singing through the trees stripped branches and the rustling of snow disturbed by her feet could be heard.

Jade sighed a pleasant breath and watched as it became a ghost against the freezing air then disappeared completely. She pulled her green trench closer as she walked though the ankle deep snow, her mind in that of pure bliss. But even in it's calm state her mind couldn't help but wonder.

She loved the snow, even if it was the first time she had ever seen it but, she loved the atmosphere it always brought with it. Even with it being her first experience with the frozen weather she could already tell the sense of excitement that drifted through the air for the up coming snow ball fights, snowman building and toboggan racing.

Not to mention the serenity the world of white made. It just made everything seem clean for once, giving you the chance to be a child again. No worries, no problems, just warmth.

She wasn't much for being alone, what with her being alone most of her life on that island with only Bec as company but, she enjoyed the occasional quiet time she was offered.

She remembered to bring everything she needed before leaving the safety of John's apartment, upon constant bugging from her blonde hair gal friend. She wore her green and black sweater underneath her thick green trench coat and long black sweats accompanied by some of her favorite furry black boots. Fake fur of course. Her usual thick glasses sat against her flushed face while her trade mark messy hair flowed freely down her back.

All in all she was extremely warm, she just wished she had something to cover her neck. Which reminded her...

She really needed to get back.

Before she knew it she soon found herself back at the edge of the forest where she first entered, her belonging sitting not to far away just under the shade of an evergreen tree.

She bent down and gathered the single item in her arms, careful to place the parcel inside her jacket pocket. It was the only gift she hadn't given to it's receiver yet, nothing to get excited about.

As she stood her eyes trained across the empty city of white, it's many inhabitants choosing instead to be in the warmth of their homes and families. Someplace she should be.

After the game had ended they all wanted to live closer to each other and after much consideration Jade traded her wilderness filled island for the busy streets of Washington state.

Realizing how far the afternoon sun had dipped behind the clouds she began to make the short trek back to her brother, John's apartment. They had all decided to throw the party their seeing how it was the easiest to get to, what with Rose living with him, Dave next door and Jade a few blocks down just on the border to the small woods which circled the neighborhood.

John was probably worried sick about her, being the protective brother he is, she did say she was just going to fetch something really quick and that was about an hour ago.

With this in mind her walking became slightly faster. John's apartment was still quiet a was away so her mind had time to wonder once again.

To tell you the truth, the real reason she had left in the first place was because of her thick headed brother. Don't get me wrong, Jade loved her brother very much, she was just, shall we say, jealous of her brother's relationship with Rose, another close friend of theirs.

She was happy for them, she really was, she just couldn't stand being in the same love sick room as them. It was a little too much for her to handle, seeing how her love life continued to wither.

And what she meant by that is she didn't really have one at all.

For the first time that day Jade huffed a sigh not for joy or bliss but, for sadness. How would she be in a relationship in the first place? What with her never having the courage to ask the love of her life out.

And it didn't help that he just so happened to be the coolest boy ever,

Dave Strider.

Jade could feel her face turn a light tint of pink as visions of the Knight's golden hair, milky skin and bright smile, or well smirk, flashed across her thoughts. Subconsciously she grabbed at the parcel hidden in her pocket, rubbing at it nervously.

Her pace picked up as she rounded another corner only to find herself ass first on the cold pavement. Jade winced as a dull throb of pain shot through her backside. _" The hell..."_

Hovering over Jade's fallen form was Dave, his signature poker face present on his slightly pink face.

"Holy shit Harley, there you are. What're you doing on the ground, didn't know you were so fucking clumsy."

And of course that was a lie, Dave knew she was the clumsiest person ever but, that didn't stop him from teasing. Even if it was _his_ fault that she fell in the first place. Dave couldn't tell if it was just because the cold or something but Jade's face clicked a few shades redder, almost rivaling his god tier outfit.

He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked.

Dave decided to blame the cold for the way his face turned pink as he shook the thought from his head and offered the bucked toothed girl his leather gloved hand,

" Well are you going just going to stay there on the ground or what?"

Jade seemed to shake her dazed state off as she took his outstretched hand, tempted to pull him down as well but choose against it, her heart leaping from her chest at the feeling of her cold hand in his warm one.

Once Jade was back on her feet she had a chance to realize how close they actually were. Her senses were flooded as she was surrounded by his warmth, his ironic strawberry sent fogging up her mind.

To avoid fainting she reluctantly dropped his hand and stepped away, immediately regretting it as she was attacked by the cold once again. If she wasn't so caught up in her own head she would have seen his face drop a little. He stuffed his hands back into his pants pocket in lack of anything else to do with them.

From this distance she could fully take in what he was wearing. He wore a red 'ironic' rapping reindeer sweater (probably a gift from Rose) underneath a thin maroon jacket, red vest with countless pockets, black leather gloves, gray pants and black Converses worn from years of use. His signature shades rested on his freckle dotted nose, his cropped blonde hair covering the top of the dark frames.

Jade was once again tossed from her thoughts as Dave began to speak,

" Anyway, I just came to find out where the fuck you ran off to. Fuck, Egbert almost had a motherfucking heart attack when you didn't come back. Rose had to shoosh pap him like crazy to get him to calm the hell down."

Jade stared down at her feet as she twiddled her thumbs and bite her lip, a habit she had grown used to when ever she felt guilty or nerves. She hated herself for making her brother feel that way but, she just couldn't help it.

" Sorry, I just really needed some... fresh air."

Jade lied, not having the guts to tell Dave the real reason why she left. She brought her emerald eyes to meet his hidden ones, hoping he had bought it. Dave just nodded,

" Sure, whatever you say Harley."

Dave could tell Jade was lying from a mile away and couldn't help but feel a bit saddened that she felt she needed to lie to him but, decided not to push it, she would tell him when she was good and ready.

An awkward silence settled between them. He reached a hand up and rubbed the base of his neck, ruffling the few hairs that were there as he searched for something else to say.

" Well I guess we should get going, wouldn't want John dying now would we? And plus I think he wants us to be there when he pulls the mistletoe on Rose."

Jade held a hand up to cover her giggles and agreed with a nod of her head, glad that the silence was finally broken.

" Sure Dave!"

Said boy smirked at her cheerfulness as he began to walk back towards the direction he came from. He stopped when a small red item caught his eye. " What's that?" He thought aloud as he bent down to pick it up.

Jade followed him as he picked up the package, her heart dropping instantly as she recognized the dark red and green stripped wrapper, a small red bow sitting neatly on top. Jade dug through her pocket only to come up empty, her only hope disappearing as well. Jade panicked with out thinking,

" H-hey! Give i-it back!"

Dave simply held the parcel away from her reach as he continued to examine it, her reaction making his curiosity grow. The first thing that came to mind was Rose and John but he remembered that she had already given them their gifts. Rose had received a small cat toy and John got a hand made necklace. The glued together noodles made it look like a child had crafted it but, John seemed to think it was perfect. At the time Dave hadn't gotten anything, making him the tad bit sad, not that he would ever admit it.

Jade made another move to grab at the box shouting angry words the entire time but, Dave just moved it further away. All the way up to the point that she had almost pinned him against the wall. God was he glad the streets were deserted or this would have been extremely hard to explain.

Then possibility of it being for a crush crossed his thoughts, at least that would explain why she wouldn't want him to see it. The very idea of her flushing for another made him grow red from rage. He spotted the small tag attached to the adorable bow and almost ripped it off in his hast to read it. He was going to find the fucker who stole his love's- Jade's heart if it was the last thing he...

He stopped in his struggle against Jade as he read the paper. The sudden change in force cause Jade to lose her balance and fall to the ground once again this time bringing a very unsuspecting Dave down with her.

The blonde hair boy grunted as he landed roughly on his back, the action causing him to lose his grip on the parcel, along with his shades.

His breath hitched as he felt her begin to move on him, her body heat becoming a rather arousing and comforting blanket. He mentally slapped himself for thinking of such things, especially about someone as innocent as Jade. But he just couldn't help it, he was a male after all. She picked herself up with her hands as she tried to look down at him with her piercing emerald eyes, his face becoming even redder as she unintentionally straddled his waist. _' Fuck...' _He struggled to prevent it from being awkward,

" Fuck Harley, you didn't have to tackle me you know."

Yeah, not helping.

A dark blush erupted across Jade's face as the warmth from her current cushion began to seep into her clothing, making everything seem way to hot. She propped herself up on her hands, which just so happened to be placed on either side of Dave's head along with her legs which were know situated on either side of his waist. She tried her best to focus on apologizing but, in their current... situation, GOG was it difficult.

" O-oh my, I'm s-so sorry Dave! A-are you-!"

She stopped as she stared down at the startled boy, not expecting to meet his eyes. I mean his actual eyes, no annoying interfering shades, just...him.

_"Red...' _was the only thing that came to mind as she continued to stare at his ruby colored eyes, his gaze becoming a maze she fought not to get lost in. She was failing miserably. Dave looked lost as to why she became speechless, not realizing what he was missing.

Dave looked at Jade in confusion, why was she... His thoughts were answered as he reached his hand up to his face to adjust his shades only to find their presence absent.

His heart seemed to drop dead as he turned his attention to the glasses which were lying just a few feet beside him along side the quaint little box.

" Shit!"

He hadn't realized he had said that out loud but, it seemed to have knocked Jade out of her daze, giving him just enough time to cover his face with his sleeve. He pushed his other hand out as he gripped around for his shades but instead was meet with empty air. He growled at his stupidity, how could he be so fucking stupid! She probably thinks you're a freak now. Well there goes your friends-

" Dave..."

Jade's sweet angelic voice pulled said boy from his betraying thoughts as he turned his head to meet her voice, never once removing his arm in fear of her seeing what was underneath.

" Dave..."

He felt her soft grip on his wrist as she pulled his arm away and placed it at his side, her hand still gripping it. He screwed his eyes shut still refusing to meet her eyes, no matter how much he longed to drown in their green depths.

His heart seemed to be playing fucking jump rope with his brain and stomach as she slowly caressed his cheek, causing them to double in color.

Jade didn't know why she was doing what she was doing, hell she didn't even know if what she was doing was even real or just another part of her wild dreams. But what she did know is that Dave was scared, even if he wouldn't admit it and all she wanted was for him to feel better.

Even if it meant her sadness.

Dave was surprised to feel a familiar object slide back into place behind his ears and rest on the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes to find that everything had returned to their previous dark colors, all expect Jade who's bright green eyes seemed to still break through the blandness.

She slowly retreated to a standing position, leaving a stunned Dave on the cold ground as she walked to where the parcel lay almost forgotten. Almost. She dusted invisible dust off the unharmed package before turning her attention back to the now standing Dave. She didn't have to see his eyes to know what he was wondering.

" I know your eyes are a rather... touchy subject so I won't make you show them to me until your ready. If you ever decide to show me at all. But if you do,"

She walked up to him and stopped just a few feet in front of him, the box which had first set everything in motion wrapped securely in her hands. She took a deep breath before continuing.

" - I'm here for you. Always."

Dave just stared at her in amazement as she grabbed his hand gloved and placed the box in his outstretched palm. She finally meet his gaze and smiled, it showing on both her lips and in her eyes. It made his heart do jumping jacks then get hit by a train and die only to be brought back by his emerald eyed guardian angel.

" I believe this belongs to you."

With everything that had happened he had almost forgotten what had been the source of there current situation. He took the parcel from her and proceeded to read the tag out loud.

" To Dave from Jade. I wish you the best very Merry Christmas ever!"

Dave smiled at the childishness embedded in that one line, something only Jade could pull off before gently tugging off the colorful wrapping. What he found just might have been the most ' ironically' beautiful thing he had ever seen.

A scarf. A hideous scarf.

It was rather long, almost trailing along the ground much like a lot of Rose's do. Now that he thought of it they were rather similar in design too, except for the many random colorful squiggly designs that decorated it. It was kinda itchy too. Jade must have stitched it be hand, with Rose's help of course. He wondered how long it took her to make it.

Jade fiddled her fingers as she waited for Dave reaction, the silence almost drowning her. She was shocked to hear him begin to chuckle silently before it broke out into a full on laugh.

Jade felt her heart shatter as she took his laughter as a sign of rejection, even if his laugh was the most gorgeous thing she had ever heard. Tears pricked the edge of her eyes and she was about to turn around and leave when Dave's hand caught her hand.

Dave pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping protectively around her waist, the contents of the box still in his hands. He buried his face into her raven locks causing Jade brain to go haywire sending her nerves into an electrical fit. Tentatively she edged her arms around his neck and returned his embrace.

" Fucking hell Harley, it's so goddamn ironic and perfect I think the jolly man in red just shat his trousers in jealousy."

Jade couldn't help but laugh at Dave weird way of saying what she would presume as a thank you. And to think she thought he didn't like it!

Suddenly she could feel her neck engulfed in warmth, the itchy sensation of her scarf making her shift uncomfortable. She looked up to see Dave wrap the scarf tightly around his neck, seeming completely unfazed by the clothe's irritating feeling. Jade stared at him, her eyes wide behind her thick round glasses.

" Dave, what-"

" You didn't think I'd keep all this irony to myself now do you?"

A light tint dusted her cheeks as Dave wrapped his arm around Jade's waist, bringing her close so that they could share her present. She just simple smiled and edged closer to his side, drawing an unseen smile from the taller blonde.

" Come on, I'm pretty sure your dufus of a brother is probably flipping his shit by now wondering where the hell we wondered off to."

No protest left the girl's mouth as they started walking in the direction in which Dave had first come from, his hand gripping the skin on her hip gently. They walked silently down the abandon streets they now called home, the couple content in each other's presence and the beautiful scenery which surrounded them.

When they finally reached their destination the sun had long since fallen allowing the moon to rein over the world once again. Yet when Dave reached his unoccupied hand up to open the lone door he stopped, his hand hovering inches away from the knob.

" Oh shit, almost forgot."

Jade looked at him in confusion as he turned to meet her eyes.

" Dave, what are you-!"

She was silenced by Dave's soft lips gently brushing against her own, his breath heavy on her lips. For what seemed like the umpteenth time that day Jade was speechless, her face becoming an amazing shade of crimson.

Everything seemed to stop at that moment in time, from the gently falling snow to the flicking Christmas lights that seemed to cover everything. Almost like someone had hit the pause button on their favorite part in a cheesy romantic comedy. The only things that seemed to exist in space was the two of them, Space and Time themselves.

No one made a move to close what little space between them, either they were to scared to or to scared not to, if that makes sense. But then again when did anything make sense in their relationship?

Jade could feel Dave's smirk as he whispered and if she hadn't been to entranced with him she might have missed it,

" Merry Christmas Jade."

And just like that the play button was pressed sending everything jolting back to life. Jade was the first to move, tilting her head just enough to close the gap between them. Dave had no objection to this as he simple smiled into the kiss, his arms snaking their way around her back tangling in her raven locks while her's found their way around his neck where they then began to play with the light strands.

Fireworks seemed to be exploding inside of Jade as the kissed deepened. Radioactive would have to be the word I use for them at the moment, the heat that they seemed to be emitting causing the snow around them to disappear.

Not literally of course but, you get my point.

All those bottled up emotions were pouring out at that one moment, the barriers of their self control no match to the flooding. Honestly if you were to be watching this from a distance you think you where in the middle of one of Karkat's shitty romcoms. The snow gently danced around them, covering the couple in it's freezing white blanket and yet, this went completely unnoticed to the both of them. They were to tangled in each other to care.

All the scene was missing was some sappy music-

Suddenly the most sappiest love song in the world echoed though the empty streets, making the music louder then it really was. Seriously, it was like the universe was trying to mock you.

The sudden music and the annoying need for air is what broke their lip lock but, they still refused to move away from each other's embrace. Their eyes followed the source of the music to the third floor apartment room where both Rose and John were looking out, a wide smile on their faces. John had placed a radio on the window and was playing the world's sappiest love song (probably borrowed from KarKat) as they observed the moment below.

" Hey love birds! Why don't you come inside before you both catch a cold or something!"

The goofy blue eyed boy yelled down at the hugging couple before draping an arm across his own girl who just smiled and cuddled closer into his side causing the buck toothed boy to blush slightly. Jade observed this sweet action and yet, here wrapped in her love's strong arms, she didn't feel bad anymore.

Dave smirked up at them,

" Like you should be talking Captain dufus! Look who's acting all fucking 'lovey dovey' now!"

Jade giggle at their childishness, she reached her hand to cover her laughter when she was stopped by a light jingling sound. She looked down at her wrist and gasped to find a simple silver chain with a single pendent hanging from it. It was her's and Dave god tier symbol, her's circling around the center of his. When he had managed to get that on her she would never know, maybe he was just that slick.

Jade looked up at Dave, tears pricking her eyes and a pleasant smile growing on her face. He could feel her gaze trained on him and returned the smile. In his own cool kid way of course, but Jade didn't mind, it still meant everything to her.

_He _meant everything to her.

Jade nuzzled Dave's neck and giggled as he slightly stiffened at her action before burying his face into her hair once again. Jade smiled against his skin and whispered with as much emotion she could muster at the moment,

" Merry Christmas Dave."

* * *

**Day: Well by the time I finished this my fingers are better and healed once again. So this wasn't exactly how I wanted the story to go but, god fucking shit face damn am I glad how it turned out! I tried a new type of writing style, hope you didn't mind. And fuck, I think this is actually the longest story I've written so far! I'm so fucking proud of myself. Dave's a little OC to me though, I need to do more research on him. Not to sound like a stalker or anything!**

**Midnight: Yeah your not creepy at all. Can you sense my sarcasm?**

**Day: Yes, yes I can you fucking slut.**

**Midnight: Anyways, hope you liked it and comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Day: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
